


Keep me coming/ Keep me going.

by eternomadridismo



Series: forgive and forget [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: lyrics from Beyonce- Blow





	Keep me coming/ Keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Beyonce- Blow

_ **"Granger."-** _

There's something, very snarky/bossy/ conﬁdent or simply ridiculously _Malfoy_ about the way he pronounced her last name. Before (when he was a dick), it was used for an imposing reminder of his pure blood status. Now that he turned for the better, it's attractive, okay. Like his Prefect soap scent, grey piercing eyes, slick hair with no hair out of place, drawn out voice;It's almost like,, a turn on for Hermione.

Every time he pronounced her last name, mostly its followed by his extensive opinion on subject. Or on occasions, random fun fact or trivia about the magic world that skipped from her knowledge, being brought as a muggle.

Being rather bossy herself, she enjoys the tension that comes when two strong personalities argue. Especially when her opponent knows what they're talking about. its refreshing to hear from more than one side of a coin, and with Malfoy, it's a fresh take, though sometimes filled with naivety.

_ **"Well, from what I've gather, Granger,"-** _

On times they got into heated arguments, the end came with unpredictable results. Often they would be joined by starstrucked crowds; sometimes it's just Harry and Ron who would aid her arguments. Draco often mumbled how it's unfair that Hermione has Gryfﬁndor's support behind her whenever. The thought of asking his Slytherin friends, to even breathe beside him when he's out with Hermione is just laughable.

When it's just the two of them, however, is different matter entirely. On bad days, they would list off their arguments to no avail, neither of them would stand down. On good days, Draco will try his best to bind (parts of) their ideas together. When this happened, Hermione knew that Draco is tired of their argument but won't admit it. Usually his attempt is reaching at best (she loves him really).

**"Right, but your book was a response to Merlin's cauldron essay right? Merlin wrote that after he traveled to Finland to obtain red clover. You see, mine's written by a Finnish wizard in 1200. It could be that he shared Merlin's opinion without citating-"**

There's a moment, a certain point, once Malfoy showed a break in his serious facade, when there's that glint in his eyes or when his mouth tried to hold down a smirk, it's over thermionic.

"_**Yeah?**_", Draco showed the smallest hint of smile.

** _"_ ** ** _Well, you can have your theories, Granger,-"_ **

  
The rest of their argument will lead to Draco messing up his hair so much from holding them inhis hands that he looks like he just played a full game of Quidditch. Hermione will then tease the state of his hair. Draco would snap out, smirk and then comes the familiar stages of banter; playful, then ﬂirtation , and ﬁnally with Hermione on Draco's lap.

_**"I want to do things with you.",**_ the Great Hall was full of students having breakfast butHermione only heard Draco.

_**"And also to you, of course-**_",

It's the way he talks.

Malfoy is snappy by nature; his tongue sharp like blade around most people. But around her, he's sarcastic and witty. Not so different from Harry and Ron. One previously unbeknownst fact to her, his voice is melodic by nature, all drawn out and soft.When he spoke to Hermione, it's all harps and strings. It's his terms of endearment. She's one of the very few people in the world who ever hear that sweet, sweet voice call her Baby. When that soft voice turns to a groan, gets raspy and out of breath; that's when she knows he's truly hers.

"_**I promised not to disturb your study**_.", Draco said as he ﬁgured out which socks is his.

"**I'll see you**-", he pecked her left cheek. _**"-After,**_", her right cheek. "_**The exam**_.", he breathed into her mouth. Hermione let out a whimper when he let go.

Then, "_**I love you, baby**_."

_On second thought, fuck the exam_. She decided to bring her work on top of Draco-

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired from tom felton's instagram post with emma lmao


End file.
